Casanova Milton Ash
by Celine Alba
Summary: A Los Angeles, une histoire de GHB, de sexe (autant le dire de suite !), de soirées et de poker. Liz et Red sont sur l'affaire. Aucun spoiler particulier.
1. Chapter 1

**N° 146 : « Casanova » Milton Ash**

Cela faisait bien deux ans que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui. Et il ne me manquait pas. Pourtant, ce matin du 20 octobre, on m'apprit qu'il était de retour sur la Côte Ouest et qu'il organisait de nouveau ses fameuses soirées où, une femme disparaissait mystérieusement à chaque fois pendant plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître sans le moindre souvenir. L'abus de GHB provoque ce genre d'amnésie, or je savais que Milton Ash en était un grand distributeur.

Il se faisait appeler « Casanova », rien que ça !

En l'espace d'un mois, 4 femmes venaient de subir son traitement de faveur.

Ce cas méritait amplement d'être traité par le FBI puisqu'il figurait sur ma liste. J'appelais par conséquent Lizzie.

- Bonjour Red.

- Lizzie, un voyage à Los Angeles, ça vous plairait ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour rencontrer Casanova.

- Red…

- Milton Ash, qui s'est autoproclamé Casanova. Il prétend avoir séduit plus de 500 femmes.

- Et en quoi cela relève du FBI ?

- Je vous en parle au Bureau, d'accord ? Dans 20 minutes.

- Dans 30.

- Si vous voulez. A de suite !

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés devant Harold et son équipe. J'ai expliqué les choses et j'ai demandé à Lizzie de m'accompagner.

- Pourquoi moi, Red ?

- Parce que vous êtes belle et que, connaissant Milton, il va rapidement vous repérer et vouloir faire de vous sa nouvelle proie. Vous êtes tout à fait son genre de femme.

- En somme, je sers d'appât.

- Je serai là, Lizzie.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Oui. De toute façon, vous porterez un micro caché dans la bretelle de votre soutien-gorge. En cas de besoin, Donald et Samar rappliqueront. Je ne laisserai pas Milton vous faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et pour le GHB ?

- Evitez de boire autre chose que ce que je vous apporte.

- Vous resterez avec moi toute la soirée ?

- Comme votre ombre.

- Bien. En ce cas, allons-y !

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons quitté Washington à bord de mon Jet où nous sommes actuellement, Dembe, Lizzie et moi. Donald et Samar se rendent à L.A. avec le FBI.

Elle va me tuer quand elle va comprendre ce qu'implique mon plan. Comment vais-je aborder les choses ? D'abord les cadeaux. Ca détend toujours une femme.

- Au fait, Lizzie, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

- Quoi donc ?

Je lui tends un gros paquet.

- Ouvrez !

- Red, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du nougat !

Elle sourit et défait le paquet. Elle ouvre et voit une robe bleu nuit, longue, échancrée – très échancrée – dans le dos et tenue sur le devant par deux fines bretelles.

- Elle vous plaît ?

- Elle est superbe mais il ne fallait pas. J'avais emmené ma propre robe, vous savez.

- Ca vous en fera deux.

Puis je lui tends un second paquet, plus petit.

- Encore ? C'est quoi cette fois ? Du chocolat ?

- Absolument.

Elle découvre une boîte contenant un collier en argent avec un saphir en forme de cœur au milieu. Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Non, je pensais l'offrir à Dembe, avec la robe, mais il m'a dit que le bleu ne lui allait pas bien au teint.

Elle rit. En même temps, imaginer Dembe en robe du soir, c'est assez cocasse. Je me laisse gagner par son rire.

- Sérieux, Red, il ne fallait vraiment pas. Vous êtes fou !

- A quoi sert d'avoir de l'argent si l'on ne peut pas offrir des cadeaux aux jolies femmes ?

- Ce qui veut dire que je peux tout garder après la soirée ?

- Tout est à vous, Lizzie.

Puis son rire s'éteint et ses yeux me toisent avec suspicion. Elle commence à me connaître un peu trop bien.

- Bon, alors, ça cache quoi ?

- Rien.

- Red, je vous connais. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez et avec vous, rien n'est jamais innocent. Donc…

- C'est à propos de votre couverture.

- Oui…

- Milton me connait et sait que je viens toujours accompagné aux soirées qu'il organise. Là, je lui ai dit que vous étiez ma…

- Votre ?

- Petite amie. Ou un truc dans le genre.

- Un truc dans le genre ?

- Ok, ok ! Ma maîtresse.

Elle se lève et me regarde, furibonde !

- Non mais vous êtes un vrai malade !

- J'ai pourtant pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Je suis toujours accompagné de jolies femmes.

- Et elles ont toutes l'âge d'être votre fille ?

- Vous n'êtes pas ma fille, Lizzie. Vous ne pourriez pas l'être non plus. Réfléchissez un peu. Quand vous êtes né, j'avais 22 ans ! Certes, j'étais précoce pour des tas de choses mais pas au point d'être père si jeune.

- Et cela ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que je pourrais refuser ce rôle ?

- Eh bien, si, un peu. Toutefois, je n'avais pas de meilleure idée.

- J'aurais pu être votre fille, cela n'aurait choqué personne !

- Milton ne se serait pas approché de ma fille. Ma maîtresse, à la rigueur…

- Vous auriez du m'en parler avant.

- Ca change quoi ?

- En arrivant, je demande à Samar de me remplacer.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeant envers elle, mais elle n'est pas du tout mon genre de femme et tout le monde le sait. J'ai un gros faible pour les brunes aux yeux clairs, féminines et raffinées. Samar est ravissante mais pas pour moi. Vous, en revanche, collez parfaitement au personnage.

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort.

- Par simple curiosité, jusqu'où devons-nous jouer cette comédie pour qu'elle soit crédible ?

- Rien de bien grave. Peut-être un baiser, court, juste pour montrer la nature de nos relations, c'est tout.

- Un baiser, c'est tout. Dites, je sais que vous avez l'habitude de poser vos lèvres sur toutes les bouches féminines à votre portée mais là, il s'agit de moi, Red. De moi ! Et cette seule perspective me révulse.

Aïe ! Ca, ça fait mal.

- Oh ça va ! Ca ne va pas vous tuer ! Je ne pense pas avoir mauvaise haleine, en plus.

- Non, mais, vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Que vous ne me voyez pas comme votre fille, soit. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous trouve pas assez vieux pour être mon père ! Et inutile de me ressortir le couplet sur votre âge. J'aime les hommes, Red. Pas les grands pères !

Réflexion faite, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me frappe. Ses mots sont très durs. La vache ! Elle n'y va pas avec des pincettes. Je lui montrerais bien de suite à quel point elle se trompe, mais vu son état, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende un moment plus opportun. Ma petite Lizzie, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Un grand père ! Et pourquoi pas un dinosaure, aussi !

- Allons, Lizzie, n'en faites pas toute une histoire !

- Et si j'ai envie de vomir, vous allez l'expliquer comment ?

- Je suis certain que cela ne sera pas le cas.

Elle ne répond pas et part s'asseoir le plus loin possible de moi. Elle va bouder un moment. Tant pis.

Dès que l'avion se pose, Dembe nous conduit à l'hôtel Montage Beverly Hills où la réception de Milton aura lieu dans un peu plus d'une heure. Il nous a réservé une suite, au 5ème étage. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, la réception se tiendra sur le toit, au bord de la piscine.

Lizzie n'a pas décroché un mot depuis notre petite « altercation » dans l'avion. Il faut que je la raisonne. L'attrapant doucement par le bras, je lui murmure près de l'oreille :

- Maintenant, Lizzie, il va falloir faire un effort. Arrêtez de faire la tête et montrez-vous plus heureuse d'être là. Il y a des caméras partout et je sais que Milton surveille.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que nous venons de nous brouiller.

- Et ainsi, il aura le champ libre ! Lizzie…soyez raisonnable.

Elle semble réfléchir et redevenir professionnelle en collant un sourire de circonstance sur son beau visage. Nous montons à notre chambre.

- Chéri, cet hôtel est somptueux !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, mon ange.

- La réception de ton ami est dans combien de temps ?

- Environ une heure. Pourquoi ? Tu as une envie particulière ?

- Je vais aller me prélasser dans le jacuzzi pendant que tu vas aller m'acheter une paire de boucles d'oreilles. J'en ai vu dans la boutique de l'hôtel en arrivant. Elles iraient très bien avec mon collier.

- Et moi qui envisageais de te tenir compagnie dans le jacuzzi…

- Plus tard, si tu es gentil.

- Tu fais de moi ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit, l'air espiègle. Que puis-je faire d'autre que de céder ? Rien. Elle sait qu'elle a toutes les cartes en main et je sens qu'elle va en jouer…contre moi ! La soirée va être « amusante »…

Je trouve les boucles d'oreilles assorties, en effet, à son collier et je remonte dans la suite où elle continue à profiter du jacuzzi. Je l'y rejoindrais volontiers si ces maudites cicatrices ne me retenaient pas. Je la regarde. Elle est vraiment très belle.

- Tout va bien, mon ange ?

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un beau et franc sourire. Le premier depuis des heures.

- C'est merveilleux. Tu as trouvé les boucles d'oreilles ?

- Oui. Je les ai déposées sur la table de chevet.

- Merci. Tu es un amour.

- L'eau est bonne ?

- Parfaite. Tu me rejoins ?

- Nous n'avons plus le temps, Lizzie. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller.

- Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ?

Manquerait plus ça ! Si je la prenais au mot, je serais bien dans l'embarras. Non que me retrouver nu avec elle sous la douche me déplairait mais lui expliquer les cicatrices grillerait notre couverture.

- Si tu fais ça, nous serons en retard.

Elle rit, sort du jacuzzi, en bikini, passe devant moi en me frôlant et en ondulant bien les hanches. Elle joue à la perfection. Je crois que ma douche va être froide. Puis elle va dans la chambre dont elle referme la porte.

Je prends rapidement ma douche et enfile mon costume. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, j'ai la surprise de la voir déjà habillée et maquillée. MAGNIFIQUE.

- Tu es époustouflante !

- J'ai besoin de toi pour fermer le collier. Tu veux bien ?

- Avec plaisir.

Je passe derrière elle et prends le fermoir du collier. Ce faisant, mes doigts caressent involontairement sa nuque. Elle frissonne ? Oui, elle frissonne. Elle se retourne et me regarde étrangement.

- On y va ?

Je lui prends le bras, ferme la chambre et la guide vers l'ascenseur.

Nous arrivons sur la terrasse où beaucoup de personnes sont déjà présentes. Je ne vois pas Milton. Il doit être caché quelque part, derrière un écran, en train de repérer sa future proie. Des couples enlacés dansent près de la piscine. Il est temps de mettre un peu de réalisme dans notre couverture.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse, Lizzie ?

- Déjà ?

- J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Alors ?

Je prends sa main et guette le moindre signe d'agacement ou de refus. Elle soupire et me sourit. Je l'enlace et l'entraîne avec moi vers le bord de la piscine. Je trouve qu'elle se tient trop raide dans mes bras. Je m'approche donc plus d'elle et resserre mon étreinte jusqu'à coller mon bassin contre le sien. Son mouvement de recul est à peine perceptible. C'est pourquoi je dois lui rappeler le rôle qui est le sien. Si elle refuse tout contact physique avec moi, elle va nous griller.

- Lizzie, de grâce, détendez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous manger. Faites semblant d'apprécier mon contact.

- C'est beaucoup me demander !

- C'est moi ou c'est Milton, à vous de choisir, Lizzie !

- Il est arrivé ?

- Non mais il nous voit, vous pouvez en être sûre.

- Dans la suite aussi. J'ai remarqué plusieurs caméras.

- Je sais. Vous avez parfaitement bien tenu votre rôle tout à l'heure. Continuez ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, si ?

- Je vais concourir pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice ce soir, Red !

- C'est ça.

Cependant, elle se détend enfin et se coule contre moi. Ah c'est mieux ! Je passe une main derrière son dos et, machinalement, je commence à le lui caresser doucement. Elle se raidit un peu mais me laisse faire en me murmurant :

- Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, monsieur Reddington.

- Désolé, mauvaise habitude.

Un couple nous bouscule un peu en s'excusant. Trop tard. Elle a sa tête dans mon cou et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Troublant. Très troublant.

- Raymond !

Milton…toujours égal à lui-même. La cinquantaine mal assumée, avec ses implants capillaires noirs comme du jais, son faciès retouché aux injections diverses et à plusieurs liftings pour en gommer les rides, son corps sculpté par des heures en salle de sport et sans doute des liposuccions, il a l'air d'un clown. Sans cesser de tenir Lizzie dans mes bras, je me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Milton, où te cachais-tu ?

- Tu me connais, ici ou là. Et toi ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour aux Etats-Unis.

- L'amour, Milton, l'amour.

- Tu me présentes ton amie ?

- Bien sûr. Liz, voici Milton Ash, notre hôte de ce soir.

- Enchantée, monsieur Ash.

- Je vous en prie, Liz, appelez-moi Milton.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu préférais Casanova.

- C'est pour la légende, ça ! Dites-moi, Liz, qu'a donc fait ce bon vieux Raymond pour vous séduire ? Sans vouloir te vexer, Raymond, cette jeune femme est beaucoup trop ravissante pour un vieux bandit comme toi.

- Vous voulez savoir, Milton ? C'est un merveilleux amant.

Cette phrase, je vais la graver dans ma mémoire. Pour la postérité. Et la façon dont elle l'a prononcée en me regardant bien en face, la main sur mon cœur…ok, elle mérite son Oscar !

- J'ai cette réputation aussi, vous savez.

- Je me méfie toujours des réputations car certaines s'avèrent parfois usurpées. Ray est un champion imbattable, il est doux, patient, généreux aussi.

Milton éclate de rire. Attention, Milt, tu vas déchirer les coutures !

- Il vous paye combien pour dire ça, Liz ?

- Il n'en a pas besoin.

- Raymond, tu es un sacré veinard.

- La chance, ça se mérite, Milton.

- Je vais aller provoquer la mienne. On se voit plus tard ? D'ici peu, les pique-assiettes vont commencer à partir boire et manger ailleurs. Nous serons en plus petit comité. Je peux compter sur vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes venus pour ça, Milton.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure. Et, Raymond…

- Oui ?

- Surveille bien Liz des fois qu'elle ait envie de se divertir avec un homme plus jeune.

Si c'était une menace, elle était à peine voilée. Le poisson est ferré. Il part saluer des invités mais je sens son regard revenir sans cesse sur nous, nous qui avons repris notre danse. Plus lascive, cette fois. Nous murmurons.

- Je vous l'avais dit : vous êtes sa proie du soir.

- J'ai remarqué que plusieurs hommes nous épient.

- Pas nous. Juste vous. S'il vous prenait l'envie de vous éloigner de moi…

- Compris. Ce type me file la chair de poule.

- Impressionnant, hein ?

- Effrayant. Il se croit irrésistible, vraiment ?

- Je suppose que l'argent lui est monté à la tête. Quand il en avait une.

Ma remarque la fait rire. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

- Si je vous embrasse maintenant, vous allez me mordre ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que ces hommes nous regardent et que nous devons mettre plus de conviction dans notre rôle, Lizzie. Je m'en excuse à l'avance. Mais après tout, si je suis un bon amant, vous devriez avoir envie de moi vu la façon dont nous dansons.

En effet, nos hanches se chevauchent depuis un moment et ce frottement incessant commence à avoir des conséquences sur moi. J'ignore toutefois si elle en est consciente. A priori, oui. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et là, je vois ses yeux. Ils brillent plus que d'habitude. Elle sait. Je dois profiter de ce moment où son esprit vient d'enregistrer l'information livrée à mon corps défendant pour l'embrasser. Ma bouche vient effleurer la sienne. Je me serais contenté de ça si elle n'avait pas prolongé le contact en entrouvrant les lèvres. Voulait-elle dire quelque chose ? Je n'en saurai jamais rien. J'ai pris ses lèvres avec plus de persuasion et, que cela ait été volontaire ou pas, nos langues se sont trouvées et mélangées, caressées. Je presse davantage mon bassin contre le sien, pour qu'elle sache désormais sans la moindre ambiguïté l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Pas prévu non plus qu'elle m'embrasse elle aussi.

Nous nous séparons après un baiser qui, sur une échelle de 0 à 10 mérite un 11. Waouh ! Elle reste là, collée à moi. Nous avons cessé de balancer sur la musique, ou si peu. A peine un mouvement d'avant en arrière, pour que nos bassins ne cessent jamais de se toucher. Je suis en feu ! Bon sang, Lizzie, que me faites-vous ?

- Lizzie…

- Chut, Ray. Pas maintenant.

- Je voulais juste dire que…

Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche. Son regard semble totalement éperdu. Ou perdu. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Une part d'elle-même le refuse et voudrait le rejeter loin. Mais son corps…son corps épouse parfaitement le mien en cet instant.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Milton revenir vers nous.

- Le clown revient à la charge, Lizzie.

- D'accord.

Aussitôt, elle relève la tête et plante un nouveau baiser sur ma bouche, jouant délicieusement de sa langue sur mes lèvres.

Comme prévu, nous sommes interrompus par Milton, tenant une bouteille de champagne ouverte à la main.

- C'est drôlement chaud entre vous !

- Je vous l'ai dit, Milton : Ray est un amant fabuleux.

- Vous devriez continuer dans un espace moins public alors. La vraie réception ne commencera pas avant 23h, vous avez le temps. Et vu votre état à tous les deux, je vous suggère de partir rapidement dans votre suite. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec la direction de cet hôtel. Je vous offre même le champagne pourvu que vous partiez !

- D'accord, on y va. Merci pour le champagne, Milt !

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, sachant que nous sommes toujours observés, Lizzie se blottit contre moi et pose un baiser dans mon cou.

- Lizzie chérie, attends que nous soyons dans la chambre si tu ne veux pas qu'on crée un fâcheux précédent dans cet hôtel.

- J'ai envie de toi, Ray. Maintenant.

Sa voix. Elle a changé. Elle est plus sensuelle, plus mélodieuse. Qu'elle joue ou non la comédie, je ne suis pas de bois !

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, la ferme et pose la bouteille sur la première table venue. Puis, j'attrape Lizzie par les hanches et la pousse contre un mur, pressant fortement mon bassin contre le sien.

Sans dire un mot, elle s'agrippe à moi. Je l'embrasse passionnément, jouant avec sa langue, posant mes mains partout sur son corps encore vêtu. Trop vêtu. Je fais descendre les bretelles de la robe et défais son soutien-gorge (fin de la retransmission, les enfants !). Sa poitrine est magnifique, tendue vers moi. J'y passe d'abord une main puis ma bouche prend possession d'un téton. Elle gémit doucement. Elle ne joue plus la comédie, je le sais. Je l'entends. Je me redresse et la regarde, hésitant encore sur la suite à donner. Ses yeux me confortent dans ce que je pressentais : elle me désire. Et si j'avais eu le moindre doute, en sentant ses mains faire descendre ma braguette, je n'en ai plus le moindre. Elle glisse une main à l'intérieur et me touche, me caresse tandis que ses lèvres demandent encore les miennes. Nous sommes en train de perdre la tête, tous les deux. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je relève le bas de sa robe vers ses hanches et lui ôte sa culotte. Là, ma main découvre sa douceur et sa moiteur féminine. Oh oui, elle me veut. Jamais elle ne pourra plus nier ça.

Je la saisis par les cuisses en la soulevant un peu et, alors que je suis sur le point d'entrer en elle, on frappe à la porte.

- Ne réponds pas.

- Lizzie…

On insiste.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Dembe. On a un problème, Ray.

- J'arrive.

Je lâche Lizzie. Elle ne me regarde pas en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Lizzie, je suis désolé.

Elle a l'air totalement affolée. Elle se précipite dans la chambre sans me jeter le moindre regard. Mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous failli faire ? Qu'avons-nous déjà un peu fait ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis laissé emporter par le désir. D'ordinaire, je me contrôle mieux que ça. Là, je n'ai pas pu. Pas avec elle.

J'ouvre à Dembe.

- Tout va bien ici ?

- Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a signalé la disparition d'une femme.

- Ici ? Ce soir ?

- Oui. Oh et…comment te dire ça ? Le FBI a tout entendu.

- Ah…et pour la femme qui a disparu ?

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle buvait un cocktail en compagnie d'un des hommes de Milton.

- Il était là, lui aussi ?

- Non. Je pense que lui vous observait, Liz et toi.

- Il faut le retrouver. Tu nous donnes 5 minutes à Liz et moi ? On te rejoint dans la chambre du FBI.

- Ok.

Une fois Dembe parti, je dois aller voir Lizzie. Je toque à la porte de la chambre.

- Lizzie, ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Ca s'annonce compliqué.

- Lizzie, une femme a disparu. Il faut qu'on y aille, toi et moi.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Lizzie à peine reconnaissable. Elle a pleuré et changé sa robe pour une tenue plus…neutre.

- Pas un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, Red ! Je ne suis pas en état d'en parler.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Alors allons-y.

Elle évite scrupuleusement de croiser mon regard ou même de m'approcher. On se rend en silence dans la chambre où Donald et Samar nous attendent. D'emblée, pour couper court à toute envie de parler d'autre chose, Lizzie prend la parole, en bon agent Keen qu'elle est redevenue.

- Que savons-nous sur cette femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Jessica Brown. 28 ans. Vit à Los Angeles où elle partage un appartement avec une amie, Donna Jackson. Elles travaillent toutes les deux comme vendeuses dans une boutique de Beverly.

- Elle est venue à cette réception accompagnée ?

- Oui, par son amie qui a signalé sa disparition.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis 20 minutes environ. Juste après que vous soyez partis, tous les deux.

- Qui a pris sa déposition ?

- Personne pour l'instant. On attendait de savoir si vous vouliez le faire ou si vous désiriez garder votre couverture.

- On oublie la couverture. Elle ne sert plus à rien. N'est-ce pas, Red ?

- Oui, sans doute.

- Il a une victime. Il ne va pas en chercher une autre !

- Eh bien, Jessica Brown était avec un homme de Milton, pas avec lui, la dernière fois où on l'a vue.

- Travail de groupe ?

- Ou rabattage pour lui.

- Ok. Alors on fait quoi ?

Chacun se regarde, les uns un peu gênés d'avoir entendu ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre, Lizzie franchement nerveuse et moi…je ne sais pas. Tout à la fois peut-être. Pourtant, nous devons passer outre afin de coincer Milton. Puisque le FBI ici présent est incapable de prendre la moindre décision en l'état, je m'y colle.

- Donald, je suggère que vous alliez interroger Miss Jackson. Samar, retrouvez Dembe et voyez avec lui où nous mène la piste du rabatteur. Lizzie, appelez Harold et demandez des renforts. Il faut quadriller tout l'hôtel discrètement et surveiller les environs.

- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi, Reddington ?

- Je vais essayer de retrouver Milton, Donald. Il va être 23h et la réception privée va commencer. S'il ne s'y montre pas, il va devenir suspect et Milton a toujours été très prudent. Il drogue ou fait droguer ses victimes puis apparaît en public assez longtemps pour qu'on ne le soupçonne jamais.

- Vous y allez seul ?

- C'est mieux ainsi, oui. Et Lizzie n'est plus tellement habillée en conséquence.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et évite toujours de me regarder. Ca devient angoissant.

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ne dit pas un mot et évite toujours de me regarder. Ca devient angoissant. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle me fuira toute la soirée, je m'en vais. Qu'elle soit bouleversée, je le conçois mais nous étions deux à faire l'amour. Ou presque. Elle est aussi responsable que moi. Et je refuse de regretter cela. Je refuse d'oublier aussi. Rien que d'y penser…

Me rendant dans une autre suite, plus grande que la nôtre, là où la vraie réception de Milton a lieu, je réfléchis. Si Milton a enlevé une femme, où peut-il la garder ? Depuis qu'elle a disparu, personne n'a pu quitter l'hôtel sans être d'abord signalé au FBI. Question discrétion, d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà vu mieux ! Milton doit maintenant savoir que le FBI est là et s'il est malin, il doit être davantage sur ses gardes. Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce type a beau avoir l'air d'un clown, il fut un temps où il était l'homme de main le plus convoité par toute la pègre du pays. On disait qu'il savait convaincre les plus réticents sans jamais utiliser la force. Un jour, j'ai eu besoin de lui et c'est ainsi que je fis sa connaissance. Plus tard, il a monté son propre business et a rapidement acquis une certaine fortune. Par des escroqueries parfois aussi mais si bien montées que personne n'a jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit. Sa seule faiblesse était et reste les femmes. Là, il devient un vrai crétin.

Parvenu devant la suite, on m'ouvre la porte avant même que j'ai frappé. Un coup d'œil en me retournant et je constate la petite caméra qui filme tout ce qui entre ou sort de cette suite. Evidemment. L'idéal serait que Samar puisse mettre la main sur le centre de contrôle de toutes les caméras de l'hôtel. Surtout celles qui n'appartiennent pas officiellement à l'hôtel.

- Raymond, tu es seul ?

- Comme tu vois, Milt.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Liz ?

- Elle était fatiguée.

- Bravo mon ami ! A ton âge, tu parviens encore à épuiser une jeune et très belle femme. Comment fais-tu ?

- Je lui donne le maximum de plaisir pour qu'elle reste avec moi. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

- Et ça marche ?

- Depuis un an, ça marche plutôt bien, oui. La preuve c'est qu'elle est toujours avec moi.

- Tu la couvres aussi de beaux cadeaux.

- J'ai de l'argent ! Autant qu'elle en profite, non ? Tu fais comment toi, avec les femmes ?

- Je ne leur laisse jamais le temps d'avoir accès à mon fric, Raymond.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?

- Toi non plus. Tu as toujours été un grand sentimental, contrairement à moi. Moi, je suis un collectionneur, un amateur de belles choses. Toi, tu es un amoureux. Ce qui me surprend d'ailleurs quand on voit ton parcours de criminel. Dis, le FBI est là, tu es au courant ?

- Dembe m'a prévenu, oui.

- Ils sont là pour toi ?

- Possible. Mais d'après Dembe, une femme a disparu lors de la réception, là-haut.

- Et depuis quand le FBI enquête sur les disparitions de femmes lors de soirées ?

- Aucune idée, Milt. Mais comme tu dis, ils sont peut-être là pour moi. D'où ma prochaine question : personne ne savait en dehors de Liz, Dembe et toi que je venais ce soir. Je suis sûr que la fuite ne vient ni de Dembe ni de Liz. Alors ?

- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais de ta copine.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ca fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et si elle m'avait donné aux fédéraux, il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus libre. En un an, elle aurait eu largement le temps et l'opportunité de le faire.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je le suis jusqu'à une porte verrouillée par un système encodé. Il tape un code et la porte s'ouvre sur une petite pièce continue à la suite. Là, des écrans montrent différentes parties de l'hôtel. Dont notre suite. Je m'en doutais ! Heureusement, la chambre du FBI n'est pas surveillée.

- Belle installation.

- Le directeur de cet hôtel a été très coopératif.

- J'imagine. Tu sais toujours aussi bien convaincre ?

- Il ne faut jamais perdre la main, pas vrai ?

- C'est sûr. Alors, tu veux me montrer quoi ?

- Attends.

Et j'attends. Il pianote sur un clavier et ouvre un fichier daté de ce jour à 22h38. On voit Lizzie, en jeans, le téléphone à la main, sur le balcon de notre chambre. J'espère qu'elle s'est montrée prudente quand elle a parlé à Harold.

- Elle téléphone. Et après ?

- Elle te dit qu'elle est fatiguée mais au lieu de se coucher, elle enfile un jeans et téléphone ? Raymond…

- Désolé, Milt, mais cela ne prouve rien.

- Tu es vraiment accro à cette fille, hein ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Il pianote de nouveau sur son clavier et ouvre un second fichier. Là, on voit Liz sortir de notre suite, seule et on la voit ensuite avec Ressler au bar de l'hôtel. Je grimace.

- C'était quand, ça ?

- Il y a 10 minutes, mon vieux. Tu connais ce type ?

- Non mais elle oui.

- Je suis navré, Raymond, mais ta Liz semble te faire des cachotteries.

- Je m'en occupe. Merci Milt.

- Je t'en prie. Fais gaffe à toi. Avec le FBI dans les murs…

- T'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai toujours plusieurs portes de sortie. Ils essayent de me coincer depuis plus de 20 ans et, comme tu vois, ils n'y parviennent jamais. Dembe est chargé de ma sécurité. C'est le meilleur pour ce genre de job.

- Je me souviens qu'on avait bossé ensemble, une fois. C'est vrai qu'il est efficace.

- Si l'on ne sait pas où chercher des issues, lui, il nous en trouve toujours. Le meilleur limier que je connaisse en tout cas.

- Il aurait fait un bon flic.

- Ne lui dis jamais ça, il pourrait te tuer !

- Tu reviens après ?

- Ca va dépendre de ce que me dira Liz. Mais c'est possible. Comme d'habitude, c'est toute la nuit, des filles, l'open bar et la table en hold'em no limit ?

- Tout à fait. On commence et tu n'auras qu'à prendre la partie en cours.

- Ca marche. Merci Milton. J'y vais. Ah…et, tu peux couper les caméras de ma suite ? Le spectacle qui va s'y donner dans quelques minutes ne va pas t'intéresser ?

- Bien sûr, Raymond. Je les fais enlever de suite. Le temps que tu ailles la chercher, il n'y aura plus rien.

- Merci encore.

Elle s'est montrée imprudente en allant rejoindre Donald ! Qu'elle soit bouleversée, je le conçois mais que cela compromette nos chances de retrouver la victime et d'épingler Milton, ça, c'est inadmissible. Je suis très mécontent. Au moins, ma colère passe pour être légitime aux yeux de Milton. Même s'il en ignore la vraie raison.

Je descends rapidement au bar où se trouve toujours Lizzie, seule cette fois. Décidé à ne pas la laisser me repousser, je marche vers elle et lui prends le bras une fois à sa hauteur. Elle se retourne et me voit.

- Viens avec moi. De suite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Suis-moi, je te dis. Et ne discute pas.

- Red, lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Non. Soit tu me suis gentiment, soit je t'y oblige. Tu as fait une grossière erreur, Liz.

- Comment…?

- Bon, tu viens avec moi ?

Elle tente de se lever de son siège et je m'aperçois subitement qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle titube et doit se tenir à la rambarde du bar pour ne pas tomber. Je m'adresse au barman.

- Qu'a-t-elle bu ?

- 3 tequilas, cul-sec.

- Je vois. Vous mettez ça sur notre chambre ?

- Oui monsieur.

Elle parvient à s'extirper du tabouret et me suit, le pas incertain. Je lui reprends le bras pour l'aider et pour qu'elle accélère un peu.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Alors marche plus vite.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Fallait pas boire.

- A qui la faute, hein ?

La moutarde commence à vraiment me monter au nez. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment en colère contre elle…jusqu'à maintenant. Je me contiens pendant que nous sommes encore dans des espaces publics. J'ouvre la porte de notre suite et elle entre. Là, elle semble surprise de trouver deux hommes à Milton en train d'enlever toutes les caméras et les micros de la suite. Je les laisse faire.

- On va avoir fini, monsieur Reddington. Désolé pour tout ça. Le patron nous a dit que c'était une erreur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est bon les gars. J'ai vu ça avec Milton.

Ils enlèvent le dernier micro et s'en vont en nous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. Sitôt sont-ils partis que j'explose. J'ignore s'ils ont vraiment tout enlevé aussi, méfiant, j'entraîne Lizzie avec moi dans la chambre (là, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de micro ni de caméra).

- Lizzie, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu foutais au bar ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je buvais !

- Seule ?

- Non, avec Ressler. Oh et puis, arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourde !

- Tu es ivre !

- Pas encore mais si j'ai bien repéré les lieux, il doit y avoir plein de trucs à boire dans le bar de cette suite.

Elle fait mine de s'y diriger. Je l'arrête en me mettant en travers de son chemin.

- Si tu veux picoler encore, tu devras me passer dessus.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Non ! Regarde-moi, Lizzie. Milton t'a fait surveiller. Il t'a vue ici au téléphone alors que tu étais supposément trop fatiguée pour m'accompagner. Logiquement, tu aurais du te coucher. Au lieu de ça, il t'a vue sortir d'ici et te rendre au bar où tu as retrouvé Donald. Merde, Lizzie ! Tu te rends compte de la situation ou la tequila a détruit ton cerveau ?

- Bon et alors ? Il pense que je te trompe, c'est tout !

- Il pense que tu m'as donné au FBI. Tu sais ce que cela signifie dans mon monde ?

- Pourquoi il croit ça ?

- Ressler sent le FBI à plein nez ! Tu sais ce que Milton croit que je vais faire ?

- Me faire taire.

- Ou t'emmener de gré ou de force à sa petite soirée où tu vas te faire tripoter par lui et ses copains, sans oublier le GHB que tu seras obligée de prendre, et je te passe les détails du reste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça que tu veux, Liz ?

- Au point où j'en suis !

- Au point où tu en es, tu devrais prendre le premier avion pour DC et nous laisser boucler cette enquête sans toi. Si je dis à Harold ce que tu viens de faire, il va faire quoi, selon toi ?

Elle baisse la tête.

- Me juger inapte au service.

- Bien.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Non. Mais je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire de toi.

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Dembe.

- Milton sait pour le FBI.

- Oui, je sais Dembe. J'ai trouvé le centre de contrôle des caméras et micros de Milton. Dans sa suite.

- On peut y accéder ?

- Hélas non, on ne peut pas ce soir. A moins que tu vois avec Samar si elle peut demander à Aram d'intervenir à distance.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Autre chose ?

Pendant qu'il me dit avoir retrouvé le rabatteur de Milton et le garder au frais (dans la cuisine), j'observe Lizzie. Elle est couchée à plat ventre sur le lit. Ma colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle est montée.

- Je vais venir dans quelques minutes, Dembe. Je m'occupe d'abord d'elle.

- Je t'attends.

- Oui.

Je raccroche et m'assois sur le lit.

- Lizzie, je dois aller rejoindre Dembe. Pour cette nuit, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dormirai pas là.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Donner le change, noyer le poisson, ce que je fais toujours, tu sais.

- Red…

- Quoi ?

- Pardon pour ma conduite stupide.

- Je comprends, Lizzie mais…plus jamais ça, ok ? Je veux bien admettre que certaines choses soient délicates à gérer. Cependant, nous sommes en mission là. Toi tu l'es encore plus que moi. Ne bois jamais pendant que tu bosses sous couverture.

- C'est l'ancien agent qui parle ?

- J'ai commis cette faute une fois, il y a très longtemps. Et je la paye tous les jours. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- J'étais perdue, Red.

- Je sais. Maintenant, tu vas te coucher et demain sera un autre jour.

- Et pour l'affaire ?

- Je m'en charge.

- Tu vas dire quoi aux autres ?

- Les autres savent à quoi s'en tenir, Lizzie. Te préoccupe pas de ça. Toi, tu dors, tu te remets et tout finira par s'arranger. Je te le promets. D'accord ?

- Red…je ne veux pas reparler de ce qu'on a fait. Jamais.

- Comme tu voudras. Je peux te laisser ? Plus de bêtise ? Et oublie le bar de la suite !

- Je me sens épuisée.

- Dors. A demain.

Elle a déjà fermé les yeux. La gueule de bois va la réveiller demain matin.

Je la regarde une dernière fois et je m'en vais rejoindre Dembe qui a mis son nouvel ami dans le frigo du restaurant de l'hôtel.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Rien pour l'instant. Je t'attendais. Comment va Liz ?

- Elle aura mal au crâne demain matin. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

- Non.

- Bon, tu me le sors de là ?

Dembe va chercher son ami. Qui a l'air frigorifié.

- Salut ! Alors comme ça c'est toi qui as fait boire la fille qui a disparu ?

- Je…sais…pas…de…quoi…

- Dembe, tu peux m'attraper un chalumeau, s'il te plait ? On va le réchauffer un peu sans quoi on va passer des heures ici.

Il revient avec un chalumeau de cuisine que j'agite sous le nez de l'homme.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ? Alors, ta réponse c'est… ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tu sais qui je suis, non ?

- Reddington.

- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi je veux retrouver cette fille, c'est ça ?

- Le boss il dit que vous êtes un ami à lui.

- Non, Dembe est mon ami et je suis l'ami de Dembe. Milton est un malade mental que je ne croise que pour affaires. Et quand ses fantaisies me mettent le FBI sur le dos, je le prends assez mal. Donc, je retrouve la fille, tu restes en vie, Milton va en prison et je continue mes affaires librement. C'est bien comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je peux rien vous dire. Il va me tuer.

- C'est lui peut-être ou c'est moi sûrement. A toi de voir. Il peut te rester quelques années, quelques heures ou seulement quelques minutes à vivre. Tu es prêt à faire le grand saut ?

Le chalumeau s'approche de lui de façon dangereuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le torturer. Je sais qu'il va parler avant. Il n'est pas du genre kamikaze.

- Allez, comme tu m'as l'air d'un brave type, je vais compter jusqu'à 5 pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir aux options qui se présentent à toi. 1…2…3..

- D'accord, d'accord, je vous dis tout.

- Je t'écoute.

- Toutes les soirées que Milton organise, je suis chargé de faire boire une ou deux filles. Je mets beaucoup de GHB dans leurs verres et dès que je les sens un peu plus coopératives, je les emmène dans la limousine de Milton qui est toujours garée dans les sous-sols des endroits où se donnent les réceptions.

- Sa limousine est ici avec la fille ?

- Oui. Voici la clé.

- Merci. Autre chose ?

- Il avait prévu de droguer lui-même votre copine.

- Quand ?

- Quand il l'a vue au bar avec ce type blond. Il m'a demandé de changer la bouteille de tequila pour une avec du GHB.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Je suis barman ici, le jour. Mon pote Fred qui est de service ce soir n'a rien trouvé de bizarre au fait que je prenne une bouteille. Il n'a simplement pas vu que je l'échangeais.

- Tu sais combien elle a bu de verres avec le GHB ?

- Un seul car vous êtes arrivé juste après.

- C'est là que je l'ai coincé, Ray.

- D'accord. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Pete.

- Pete, je suis obligé de te garder un peu au frais, le temps que Milton soit arrêté. Mais puisque tu t'es montré gentil, je te laisse le chalumeau pour te tenir chaud. Le FBI saura te retrouver.

- Merci monsieur Reddington.

Dembe le remet au frigo.

- Tu préviens Ressler et Samar pour la fille dans la limousine ? Je dois aller chercher Lizzie. Tiens, prends la clé !

- Fais vite, Ray ! Si Milton…

- Je sais.

Je pars en courant vers les ascenseurs. Trop lents. Je monte par les escaliers, à la course. Si jamais Milton lui a fait quoi que ce soit, je le tue sans sommation.

J'arrive dans la suite et me rue dans la chambre. Lizzie est toujours là, endormie. Seule. OUF ! Je prends son pouls. Régulier. Elle ne se réveille pas.

Mon téléphone sonne de nouveau.

- Oui.

- Reddington, c'est Samar.

- Je vous écoute, Samar.

- On a retrouvé la fille.

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle est complètement nue et droguée. A mon avis, elle a déjà été violée. Je m'occupe d'elle. Une ambulance va arriver.

- Bien. Et pour Milton ?

- L'agent Ressler est parti avec des renforts pour l'arrêter. Euh…Red ? Comment va l'agent Keen ?

- Elle dort.

- Elle a pris du GHB aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je suis avec elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien. A demain, Samar.

- A demain, Red.

Pas le temps de tergiverser que Milton entre dans la chambre.

- Milt ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me cache ! Le FBI est partout et ils en ont après moi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- La fille qui avait disparu. Mon imbécile de barman a parlé au FBI et ils ont retrouvé cette petite salope.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- A la fille ? La même chose qu'aux autres. Je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est comme ça que tu opères, Milton ? Tu enlèves les filles et après tu les violes ?

- Je ne les viole pas ! Elles sont consentantes !

- Admettons. Et là, avec le FBI aux trousses, la seule planque que tu aies trouvée c'est la suite d'un homme que le FBI recherche encore plus que toi ? Tu veux passer par la fenêtre de suite, Milt ou tu attends que je t'en colle une dans le crâne avant ? Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avec autre chose que ta braguette ?

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Raymond. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Je vais t'aider. Tu vois mon amie Liz qui dort encore malgré tout le raffut que tu fais depuis que tu es arrivé ?

- Oui. Elle a trop bu.

- Seulement 3 tequilas. Dont une contenait du GHB.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Dembe sait tout. Je t'ai dit que c'était le meilleur, non ? Donc, Lizzie a été droguée par ton copain le barman…Pete ? Oui, c'est ça, Pete. Et tu sais ce que Pete a dit à Dembe ? Que c'était sur ton ordre à toi.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu me connais ! Je n'aurais jamais touché à ta copine, Raymond !

- Tu l'aurais fait. Et c'est même pour ça que tu es dans cette chambre. Pas pour te planquer. N'est-ce pas ?

- Raymond, je te jure…

- Milton, tu es un détraqué de la pire espèce. Si tu n'avais pas tenté d'abuser de Liz, j'aurais peut-être eu pitié de toi en t'attachant afin que les agents fédéraux te trouvent. Mais là…désolé, Milt…tu as poussé le vice au mauvais endroit. Celui qui touche ou veut toucher à Lizzie, il meurt.

- Raymond, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Tu as le choix, Milton. Soit tu sautes tout seul et en arrivant en bas, eh bien…tu sauras si c'est ton jour de chance ou pas. Soit je t'aide en sachant que si je fais ça, tu as de fortes chances d'arriver en bas la tête la première. 5 étages, c'est très vite descendu. Pas le temps de se retourner qu'on est déjà arrivé sur le sol.

Il n'a pas réfléchi assez vite. Il a beau être plus grand que moi, ce type n'a jamais su se battre. Lui maintenant un bras dans le dos, je l'entraîne vers la fenêtre et là, je lui laisse une dernière chance de sauter par lui-même. C'est mon jour de bonté.

- Tu y vas tout seul, Milt ?

- Ray, s'il te plait. Pardon, tu as raison, je suis malade. Mais je vais me faire soigner.

- Trop tard. Adieu, Milton.

Et je le pousse. Je le vois s'écraser tête la première (j'ai fait de longues études sur les chutes de corps selon la poussée exercée sur eux) sur le parking. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui que le FBI l'attrape avant moi, au fond.

Après, on me dit que je suis un méchant. Un criminel. Mais là, qu'ai-je fait d'autre sinon éliminer un nuisible notoire ? Mes méthodes sont peut-être discutables, parfois, je le reconnais. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il touche à Lizzie. C'est tout. J'espère que cela servira de leçon à tous les autres. Tous ceux qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à elle sont morts. Enfin…presque tous. Mais celui-ci, je le garde pour la fin. Parce que lui, il va souffrir. Par elle. C'est elle qui l'achèvera. Je le sais tout comme je sais qu'elle ne va pas se pardonner de suite ce que nous avons fait tous les deux ce soir. Elle va m'en vouloir, un peu. Et s'en vouloir beaucoup. En bonne psy, elle va tenter de comprendre.

C'est bien un truc de femme, ça ! Le désir, ça ne se comprend pas. Cela se combat ou cela s'accepte. Et quand la femme est doublée d'une psy, il faut non seulement qu'elle comprenne pourquoi le désir existe en cet endroit précis et comment elle a pu ne pas le combattre. Dans 6 mois, elle n'aura toujours pas la réponse. Mais moi, je n'attendrai pas 6 mois. 6 heures, je veux bien. 6 jours ? Maximum. C'est le temps dont elle dispose pour accepter que je sois là pour elle et pas comme un ami ou un père ou je ne sais trop quoi. Je la veux, elle me veut. Point. C'est aussi simple que ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Je retrouve Donald, Dembe et Samar dans le salon de la suite après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre.

- Milton a voulu voler.

- On sait. J'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

- Donald, vous imaginez toujours le pire.

- Avec vous, c'est souvent le cas, Reddington.

- On va dire qu'il était hésitant sur la position à prendre pour sauter. Je lui ai suggéré la position de l'ange.

- Très subtil.

Samar sourit. Elle a compris. En fait, tout le monde a compris. Et personne ne me fera un procès pour ça.

- Comment va Jessica Brown ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle s'en remettra mais Milton l'avait effectivement violée.

- Il ne violera plus personne. Et pour le GHB ?

- On a retrouvé plus de 3 kgs de drogue dans sa suite.

- Pour la petite soirée qu'il organisait. Poker, alcool et filles devenues faciles.

- Vous avez déjà participé à ce genre de soirée, Red ?

- Oui, Samar. Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec aucune de ces filles. Je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient droguées, à l'époque. Je jouais au poker, c'est tout. J'en ai même plumé plus d'un !

- Vous restez avec Liz jusqu'à demain ?

- Elle n'est pas en état de voyager, Donald. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous rentrerons.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va accepter de partir avec vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon, nous nous rentrons. Notre avion nous attend. A bientôt, Red.

- A bientôt Samar. Donald…

- Reddington.

Dembe reste un moment avec moi.

- Et maintenant, Ray ?

- Maintenant, on va dormir un peu. Vas te coucher mon ami.

- Ca va aller pour toi ?

- Oui. Je vais m'allonger un moment. Et quand elle se réveillera, on verra. Elle risque d'être pâteuse, d'avoir la migraine et d'être de méchante humeur. Au pire, tu peux lui réserver une place sur un vol pour DC vers midi ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci, Dembe. Encore une fois, tu as été le meilleur.

- C'est mon boulot, Ray. Je veille sur vous deux quand vous n'êtes plus en état de le faire. Toi, parce que tu es mon frère et elle parce que tu l'aimes.

- Oui. Bonne nuit, Dembe.

- A demain.

Et il part aussi. Me voici seul avec Lizzie qui dort comme une enclume. Je vais m'allonger près d'elle ? Non, mauvaise idée. Si elle se réveille et me trouve là, elle va piquer une crise de nerfs. Et je dois lui parler de mes cicatrices. Avant que…enfin si un jour elle veut bien…

Je m'allonge sur le sofa du salon et je ferme les yeux. Dans ma tête défilent les images de Lizzie, de ses seins, de sa peau, la sensation de…

- Oh ma tête !

J'émerge. Visiblement, elle aussi.

- Bonjour Lizzie.

- Red.

- Assieds-toi, je t'apporte un cachet pour ta migraine.

- Merci.

Je me lève et prends un truc fort contre les maux de tête violents. Je le lui tends avec un verre d'eau. Elle l'avale.

- C'est la tequila qui m'a mise dans cet état ?

- En partie.

- Oh ! J'ai bu d'autres alcools après ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Juste d'être allée au bar de l'hôtel, d'y avoir retrouvé Donald et d'avoir bu peut-être un verre ou deux de tequila. Après, c'est flou.

- Tu as bu 3 verres.

- Tu étais là aussi, non ?

- Pas au début, non. Mais c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher au bar.

- Oh.

- Et je t'ai passé un sacré savon !

- Parce que j'avais bu ?

- Parce que tu avais mis la mission en danger. Je te raconterai les détails plus tard. Milton n'est plus de ce monde et Jessica Brown a été retrouvée. Hélas, il l'avait déjà violée.

- Euh…Je faisais quoi pendant que vous vous amusiez tous ?

- Tu dormais.

- Red, je ne bois pas beaucoup en général mais quand même, 3 malheureux verres de tequila, même cul-sec, même à la paille, jamais cela ne me mettrait dans cet état. Que ne me dis-tu pas ?

- Ton dernier verre au bar…juste avant que j'arrive…

- Oui ?

- Il y avait du GHB dedans. Milton avait demandé à ce que l'on échange les bouteilles. Ca aussi, je te raconterai plus tard.

- Alors il avait prévu de s'en prendre à moi, en dépit de toi ?

- Oui. Quand je l'ai su, je suis revenu ici en courant.

- Tu étais où ?

- Dans les cuisines. Aucune importance. J'ai monté les 5 étages en courant, Lizzie. La prochaine fois que tu me traites de grand-père, fais-en autant que moi et on en reparlera.

Elle esquisse un sourire.

- Et après ?

- Après, Milton est arrivé et il a voulu tester ses capacités à voler. Il a mal atterri.

- Je vois. Et c'est tout ?

- Oui. Comme tu le vois, j'ai dormi sur le sofa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Red.

- Les autres sont rentrés à DC dans la nuit et Dembe t'a réservé un vol pour midi si tu ne veux pas rentrer avec nous.

- Merci. Là, je vais aller prendre une douche. J'ai besoin de remettre mes idées un peu en place.

- Ne reste pas deux heures dessous car j'aimerais bien en prendre une aussi.

- Promis.

- Je commande le petit-déjeuner en attendant.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Moi si. Café noir sans sucre ?

- Oui. Tu sais vraiment tout de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris sans répondre. Je m'attendais à un réveil plus difficile. Finalement, cela se passe assez calmement. Pour l'instant.

Elle sort de la douche, s'habille et me cède la place.

- Le petit-déjeuner t'attend. Prends ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi des croissants. Ils sont succulents.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes prêts à quitter l'hôtel.

- Alors, tu rentres avec nous ou pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Je sais. On fera comme tu voudras, Liz.

- Merci Red.

Et on fait ce qu'elle veut. Dans l'avion, je lui parle des détails de l'affaire, occultant évidemment les souvenirs que nous avons tous les deux de la première partie de la soirée. Elle y pense quand elle me regarde. C'est évident. Je la vois grimacer à chaque fois et baisser les yeux, l'air coupable.

(A suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Ce petit jeu dure pendant 5 jours. Toutes les fois où je lui parle au téléphone, elle est distante. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'à deux reprises depuis notre retour de L.A. et jamais seuls. Donald est toujours avec elle, en toutes circonstances, comme s'il veillait désormais sur cette partie d'elle que j'ai su toucher. La plus intime partie et pas seulement physique. J'ai touché Lizzie au fond d'elle-même, là où elle ne pensait pas que je pouvais l'atteindre.

Le 5ème jour donc, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi en étrange posture. Elle a voulu jouer au flic alors que je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans un parc pour discuter du prochain cas. Evidemment, Donald était là. Ca m'a agacé alors j'ai écourté l'entretien. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle coursait un homme armé, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait. L'espace d'un millième de seconde, je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Elle venait d'arriver à ma hauteur quand j'ai vu que le type pointait son arme sur elle. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : je me suis couché sur elle en la plaquant au sol. Elle a du se faire mal en heurtant le sol pourtant recouvert d'herbe.

Peu importe, elle est là, contre moi. En vie. Elle va bien.

- Ca va, Lizzie ?

- Tu m'écrases !

- Pardon.

Je me dégage un peu.

- Pas blessée ?

- Non.

Au loin, on entend un coup de feu et Donald qui crie qu'il a eu le fuyard.

- C'est qui ce type ?

- Aucune idée. Tu peux t'écarter de moi, maintenant ?

- Lizzie…

- Ne me touche pas, Red !

- Pourquoi, Lizzie ?

- Je ne supporte plus tout ça. Ne le vois-tu pas ?

- Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas toi. C'est moi qui me dégoûte.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Merde, Ray ! On a fait l'amour, tous les deux !

- On a failli faire l'amour, nuance.

- Tu vois une grande différence dans le fond ? Parce que moi pas !

- Et ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

- Non, Lizzie. Non ! Tu vas d'abord m'expliquer ce qui te dérange tellement. Je te libèrerai après.

L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est que Donald revient vers nous. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

- Reddington, lâchez-la. De suite.

Je rêve ou il me tient en joug ? Non, je ne rêve pas. Ca devient lassant cette habitude qu'il a prise de me menacer tous les quatre matins.

- Vous allez tirer sur moi, Donald ?

- Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Elisabeth, ça va ?

- Je vais bien. Laissez tomber, Donald, je vais régler ça avec Red.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- S'il veut bien me libérer, oui.

- Bien, comme vous voulez. J'emmène le gars dans le commissariat le plus proche. On se voit plus tard ?

- D'accord.

Je libère ma prisonnière. Elle s'assoit. J'en fais autant. Puis, sans me regarder, elle me dit ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

- Ce qui me dérange dans ce que nous avons fait, Ray, c'est que je ne suis pas prête pour vivre ce genre de chose avec toi. Ni avec personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de temps. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça avec toi. Ca, je ne l'avais pas prévu du tout. Pour moi, tu étais plutôt comme un ami, un protecteur, un père en quelque sorte. Pas un amant.

- Tu n'y avais vraiment jamais pensé ?

- Non. Sauf peut-être une fois, dans un rêve étrange où tu regardais mes jambes nues avec un drôle d'air et où tu me demandais ce que je voulais.

- L'inconscient qui se heurte à la raison.

- Peut-être. Le fait est que là, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Du tout.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon Dieu, Ray, tu te rends compte de ce que cela peut impliquer ? Nous deux ? C'est de la folie !

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon grand âge ?

Elle rit. D'un rire sans joie certes, mais elle rit.

- Non, du tout. Notre différence d'âge ne me pose aucun problème.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Mon statut de criminel ?

- Le statut, non ! Mais tu es dangereux. Je ne sais rien de toi. Ou si peu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi en dehors de l'aspect purement sexuel, bien sûr.

- S'il n'y avait que le sexe entre nous, Lizzie, nous ne serions pas en train d'en parler mais de l'expérimenter.

- Possible, oui. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu attends de moi.

- Il y a une chose que je peux te dire : je te veux, Lizzie. Et pas seulement dans mon lit.

- Tu me proposes de partager ta vie ?

Je grimace. Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est assez effrayant.

- Ma vie…si seulement je pouvais te la faire partager. En l'état actuel des choses, ce serait dangereux pour toi. Sur ce point, tu as raison : je suis dangereux. Sauf que je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal. Bien au contraire.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ?

- Tu voudrais quoi, toi ?

- Apprendre à te connaître. Prendre le temps de la découverte, comme le font les gens normaux avant de coucher ensemble.

- Mais tu sais déjà des tas de choses sur moi !

- Et toi encore plus sur moi. Mais c'est plus des choses comme : est-ce que tu aimes le cinéma ? Quel genre de film ? Est-ce que tu dors la fenêtre ouverte ? Est-ce que tu lis un bon livre avant de te coucher ou préfères-tu regarder la télé ? Des trucs insignifiants sans doute mais qui me rassureraient. Là, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, Ray.

- D'accord. Donc, si je t'invite ce soir à dîner, tu viendras ?

- Seulement si tu veux bien m'accorder le temps nécessaire à ce que je me fasse à l'idée de toi et moi dans un contexte plus…intime.

- Je ne suis pas Milton Ash. Je sais me tenir. Et demain, tu viendras aussi ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça me va. Ce soir à 19h. Dembe passe te chercher. D'accord ?

- Il restera avec nous ?

- Non, mais tu le connais, il n'est jamais loin.

- Je le surnomme la Nounou.

- Ca lui va bien. Mieux que la robe !

Cette fois, j'ai gagné, elle rit vraiment. Et moi avec. Cette complicité m'a manqué.

Pour ce soir, nous allons dîner à Annapolis. « Le café Normandie » est un restaurant français, comme son nom l'indique, où la cuisine ravit les papilles – les miennes, c'est sûr – et où, un jeudi soir, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de bruit. J'ai réservé en précisant bien une table au calme.

A 19h précises, Dembe et moi passons chercher Lizzie à son hôtel.

- Bonsoir belle dame !

- Bonsoir cher monsieur.

Je suis d'humeur badine. A première vue, cela ne la dérange pas.

- Tu es prête pour un voyage culinaire exceptionnel ?

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- A Annapolis.

- Si loin ?

- Si près, tu veux dire. Ma première idée était de t'emmener dîner à Paris.

- En France ?

- Pas en Chine, Lizzie ! Oui, en France. Mais le temps qu'on y arrive et avec le décalage horaire, tu aurais eu trop faim…et moi aussi. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Tu comptes vraiment m'emmener à Paris un jour ?

- Et pas seulement !

- Raconte.

Je souris. Nous avons plus de 40 minutes de route jusqu'au restaurant et déjà un vrai premier sujet de conversation qui ne soit ni nous deux, ni lié à son travail…ou au mien.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Fais-moi voyager là où tu veux. Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir le monde depuis que je suis née. Et maintenant, quand je voyage, c'est toujours pour le travail.

- Tu préfères les villes ou les espaces sauvages ?

- J'aime les deux. Les villes pour les animations, le confort, les bonnes adresses, les monuments et les musées. Les espaces sauvages pour la beauté, le calme, le silence parfois où seuls le vent dans les arbres et les bruits de la faune peuvent déranger ton sommeil.

- Dans les villes qui ont ma préférence, je citerais Paris, bien sûr, parce que c'est, à mon sens, la plus belle ville du monde. Et la plus romantique.

- Plus que Venise ?

- Venise, c'est surfait. Et puis c'est sale.

- Paris aussi.

- Moins que Venise. Les canaux qui en font la réputation sont, les soirs d'orage ou lorsqu'il fait très chaud, remplis d'odeurs pestilentielles.

- Il faut y aller en hiver alors.

- C'est ce que je fais. Mais en dehors du Carnaval. Trop de monde. Si tu veux rester en Italie, il y a Rome. Rome, c'est toute l'Histoire de l'humanité moderne, dans l'art et l'architecture, des églises à chaque coin de rue, des musées partout, des parcs, des monuments…ah j'adore Rome.

- Ca s'entend.

- Toujours en Italie, il faut absolument aller à Florence, le berceau de la Renaissance. J'y ai vu des œuvres uniques. Tu aimes l'art, Lizzie ?

- Je suis néophyte en la matière mais oui, je crois que j'aime ça. Il me faudrait un professeur pour m'apprendre toutes les subtilités des diverses périodes, des couleurs, des sensations.

- Dembe, pense à inscrire Lizzie pour mon prochain cours sur l'art italien à travers les âges.

Je l'entends rire.

-Je ferai le nécessaire, Ray.

Quant à elle, elle sourit. Encore. Je la sens détendue.

- Je vais te faire quitter l'Italie pour nous rendre en Espagne. Que sais-tu de ce pays, Lizzie ?

- Pas grand-chose. Américaine moyenne née dans les années 80, ma culture est limitée à ce que mon grand et fort pays m'a appris.

- L'Espagne, c'est le pays de Don Quichotte. C'est le pays où tu peux manger des tapas et boire de la sangria toute la nuit sans être malade. C'est le pays des Jardins de l'Alhambra, du musée du Prado où tu contemples l'art de Picasso en frémissant devant son « Guernica ». Tu y trouves aussi des cathédrales somptueuses comme celle de Burgos ou la célèbre Sagrada Familia de Barcelone. L'Espagne, c'est un pays dur où le désert se repose parfois parmi des oliviers. Je pourrais t'en parler des heures.

- J'aime t'écouter en parler. Il y a une certaine passion en toi quand tu me décris ce pays. Une raison particulière ?

- C'est un pays qui a beaucoup souffert, Lizzie. Mais qui, comme l'Italie et le Portugal, a su donner aussi au monde sa géographie et son Histoire actuelle. Sans tous les navigateurs partis de là-bas, jamais l'Amérique n'aurait évolué comme elle l'a fait. Cela serait peut-être venu un jour mais plus tard. Nous avons tous du sang européen en nous. Tous sauf les Indiens. Encore que, avec les métissages, rien n'est moins sûr de nos jours. J'aimerais que tu voies le monde comme il est, avec ses beautés qui cachent les souffrances, ses légendes qui cachent les pires exactions, ses hommes qui l'ont façonné à leur image et qui ont laissé sur lui des traces indélébiles de leur passage. Comme la Grande Muraille de Chine.

- En Europe, il y a un pays qui m'attire.

- Lequel ?

- La Suède. Enfin, si j'y regarde de plus près, c'est toute la Scandinavie qui me plait.

- Serais-tu une fille du froid ?

- Non, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Un jour, on m'a raconté l'Histoire des Vikings. J'étais enfant et j'étais impressionnée. Ils ont longtemps été considérés comme des barbares par le reste du monde car ils étaient athées quand le monde bien pensant se devait d'être catholique. Ou du moins d'avoir une religion. Eux n'en avaient pas et naviguaient sur des mers que les Italiens, les Espagnols et les Portugais ne découvrirent que plus tard. Ils étaient précurseurs du monde.

- Prochain voyage : Stockholm.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi, Lizzie. N'en doute jamais. Et ça, je peux le faire sans trop de problème. De plus, j'aime bien la Scandinavie aussi. Il faudra que je t'emmène dans les Fjords. Les Iles Lofoten, Narvik où tu verras des choses uniques, un musée de la Guerre qui rappelle que c'est l'Europe toute entière qui a souffert sous Hitler et enfin, le soir, au printemps, tu pourras t'émerveiller devant le spectacle d'aurores boréales à bord d'un ferry, en dégustant un saumon frais.

- Dans tout ce que tu me dis, Ray, je sens en toi un féru d'Histoire.

- Je le suis. L'Histoire c'est le lien entre hier et demain. Si nous la comprenons bien, on s'aperçoit qu'elle est un éternel recommencement, que l'Homme a certes évolué mais perpétue au fil des siècles les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes folies et souvent pour les mêmes raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Au mieux, la curiosité. Au pire, la peur, la soif de pouvoir, la cupidité, la bêtise. L'Homme est prévisible, contrairement à ce qu'il aime croire.

- Et toi, quel est ton moteur ?

Bonne question, Dr Keen.

- La justice. Sans doute.

- De ta part, c'est étonnant.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh bien, tu ne penches pas du bon côté de la justice, d'un point de vue général.

- Et d'un point de vue plus proche, plus expérimenté comme le tien ?

- Difficile à dire pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt sur ce qui te motive plus que tout.

- Alors tu peux déjà partir de ce que je viens de te dire.

Je la vois qui cache un sourire.

- En ce cas, comment as-tu pu passer du côté sombre de la force ?

Je comprends mieux le sourire.

- Dark Vador est-il le mal incarné, Lizzie ? Quand tu connais son histoire, tu t'aperçois qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Non ?

- Il était trop entier. Il voulait tout et tout de suite. Anakin a aimé Padme à en mourir. Il voulait aussi que le bien règne à tout prix. Pour cela, il fait la mauvaise alliance en se laissant guider par sa passion et peut-être son ambition au détriment de la paix.

- Il était jeune et il l'a payé.

- On paye tous nos erreurs de jeunesse, tôt ou tard. Un jour, on vient de nulle part nous demander des comptes et on rembourse parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. A la fin, la mort remet les compteurs à zéro.

- Tu es trop jeune pour rendre déjà des comptes, Lizzie.

- Anakin l'était encore plus que moi quand il a commencé à comprendre.

- Mais tu n'es pas comme lui, jeune Padawan. Toi, tu es Padme. Tu es Leia.

- Et tu es Anakin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt Han Solo.

Elle semble réfléchir un moment. Cette conversation me plait beaucoup. Nous sommes partis de voyages pour en arriver à Star Wars et à nous. Quelque part. Un peu. Je sais bien qu'elle cherche ma vérité. Dois-je lui dire que la mienne et la sienne sont liées ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Elle va comprendre toute seule, j'en suis persuadé. Si elle continue sur cette voie que je ne vais plus l'empêcher de prendre - mais sans la forcer non plus -, ses souvenirs lointains vont revenir et elle saura qui je suis.

- Non, tout bien pensé, tu es plus Anakin que Han Solo. Même si, c'est vrai, tu as un peu des deux en toi. Mais ton histoire à toi, c'est celle d'Anakin Skywalker.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ?

- Tu dis que la justice est ton moteur alors que tu es un criminel reconnu et que tu tues des tas de personnes chaque année. Bon, certes, ce ne sont pas des êtres recommandables mais là où tu fais le ménage, il reste toujours une odeur dérangeante. Comme si tu servais de nettoyeur pour des gens qui ne veulent pas se salir les mains. Et plus je te connais, plus j'ai cette impression. Quand j'y pense plus avant, je sens que tout ce que tu refuses de me dire est lié à tes activités.

- Et tu ne crois pas que mes activités soient si condamnables que ça ?

- Elles le sont sûrement, aux yeux de tout un chacun. Aux miens comme à ceux du FBI, manifestement, pas tant que ça. Et puis il y a tes yeux.

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils sont tendres. Tu n'as jamais le regard froid du tueur psychopathe ou du gars qui calcule tout selon ses propres intérêts.

- Tu aurais du me voir face à Milton.

- Je ne parle pas de ceux qui touchent à moi, Ray. Là, je sais que tu es implacable. Je l'ai vu dans la cage. Tu avais décidé quelque chose et j'ai su, dès lors, qu'Anslo le paierait de sa vie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, Lizzie.

En y repensant, je ferme les paupières malgré moi. Je ne suis pas fier de ça mais pas honteux non plus. Ces gens méritaient de mourir. Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu laisser l'infirmière vivre. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas pu. Ce fut la seule à exprimer de vrais regrets et à avoir eu de bonnes raisons. Mais je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à Lizzie. C'est mon côté passionné, exclusif, protecteur, psychopathe aussi.

- Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir. Il y a des choses que je refuse de savoir, Ray. Elles font partie de toi, de tes motivations, de ton histoire. Elles m'intéressent moins que ce que tu es, au fond de toi. Je veux découvrir l'homme derrière la façade des actes.

- Les actes en disent parfois long sur les hommes, tu sais.

- Les silences aussi.

- J'oublie parfois que tu es psychologue et profiler. Que vois-tu d'autre en moi ?

- De l'amour.

Si Cupidon voulait bien sortir de cette voiture, cela m'arrangerait ! La flèche vient de m'atteindre pile au bon endroit. Bien joué, petit démon ! Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu me dis ce que je dois répondre à Lizzie? Non, pas ça ! Tu oublies ! Je dois la rassurer, pas l'effrayer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est. La vérité ? Pas encore. Regarde, elle y vient. Lentement et sûrement, elle y vient. Oui, je sais que je suis pervers. A ma place, tu ferais comment hein ? Bon, allez, sors de là. Reviens dans quelques jours si tu veux. Là, c'est trop tôt.

- De l'amour. Mazette ! Tu m'en diras tant. Tu développes ?

- Justice et amour sont tes moteurs, Ray. Ceux de Red sont plus sournois, plus calculés. Ray, c'est le fournisseur de Red et Red ne sert qu'à protéger Ray et ceux qu'il aime. Tu aimes les gens. Certains plus que d'autres mais quand tu te fais volontiers passer pour un homme sans attache, tu mens. Tu mens ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui nous lie à ce point toi et moi mais je vais le découvrir et je saurai bientôt en quoi je suis tellement importante à tes yeux pour que tu te rendes au FBI. Je sais que je suis proche de découvrir ce lien. Je le sens quand je te regarde. Je le sens quand tu me touches. Je le sais quand tu fermes les yeux en refusant de me regarder en face. Je le sais quand je ferme les yeux en refusant de te voir tel que tu es. Tu aimes, Ray. Tu aimes Naomi ou quel que soit son ancien nom. Tu aimes Jennifer aussi. Tu m'aimes sans doute aussi. Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et tu aimes Dembe, tu aimais Luli. Tu aimes, Ray parce que tu investis une part de toi dans ces relations humaines. Tu as deux principes qui gèrent ta vie à parts égales : le premier c'est l'honnêteté, et avec elle la loyauté, la confiance le second peut être impliqué dans le premier quand tu crois que loyauté et honnêteté doivent donner le meilleur des êtres mais si tu t'aperçois qu'il n'en est rien, alors tu punis. Parce que ton plus grand principe est de rendre la justice. La tienne. Celle que tu penses meilleure que celle des autres. Ta justice à toi défie les lois des Hommes car elle ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au pardon, à la faute, et que tu préfères sévir plutôt que donner une autre chance. Tu comprends tout cela et tu en es conscient. Pourtant, tu continues car tu ne connais que ça comme alternative. Tu expédies les affaires courantes et tu dors mal.

Elle a sacrément peaufiné mon profil ces derniers temps. Plutôt douée, la gamine.

- Je pensais que mes cernes me donnaient l'air d'un fêtard ou d'un homme débordé par trop de travail. Ou de jet lag aussi.

- Je vois juste ?

Je grimace en penchant ma tête sur mon côté gauche. Je sais d'emblée ce qu'elle va en déduire.

- Tu fais quoi de tout ça, Lizzie ?

- Au moins, tu ne nies pas.

- A quoi bon ? J'ai penché ma tête du mauvais côté à l'instant. J'aurais pu te raconter des leurres, encore. Je ne le veux pas. Reste à savoir ce que toi tu fais de ce profil.

- Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me mentir enrichit aussi le profil.

- Lizzie, il y a des choses qui ne regardent que nous deux. Je n'ai jamais menti à la femme en toi, celle qui m'a fait perdre la tête.

- Mais tu m'as menti ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas pu même si je ne peux toujours pas te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir.

- Parce que je dois le trouver en moi.

- Oui. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Parfois, je trouve cette quête plutôt stimulante.

- En quoi ?

- Je me dis que les parts d'ombres qui sont en toi, je les ai aussi en moi. Et que si je veux comprendre les tiennes, je dois admettre les miennes.

- Dois-je te profiler, Lizzie ?

- Ce serait marrant. Tu dirais quoi ?

Son regard pétillant m'encourage. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'ai fait ça avant elle.

- Tu es brillante, délicieusement compliquée aussi, comme toutes les femmes intéressantes. Tu voudrais déjà tout savoir et comprendre sur tout alors que tu n'en es qu'au tout début de ta vie. Ce qui t'intéresse ? Savoir. Ce que tu détestes ? Le doute. Tu aimerais encore pouvoir avoir confiance en ceux que tu refuses d'aimer parce que, justement, tu crains de leur accorder ta confiance. Tu es face à un mur et tu ne sais pas encore si tu dois le franchir ou passer à côté. Tu es franche, directe et parfois suffisamment autoritaire pour tétaniser les hommes en face de toi. Cependant, tu es assez curieuse pour dépasser tes peurs et voir où la vie peut te mener. Ta seule véritable peur est en toi, enfouie en toi. C'est elle qui te tient éveillée quand tu te réveilles la nuit après un autre cauchemar. Tu saurais mettre un visage sur cette peur si tu ne craignais pas qu'elle ait le mien. Et pas pour des raisons sexuelles. Je crois pouvoir dire que ça, tu l'as admis. Tu as accepté le fait de me désirer autant que je te désire. Cependant, il y a cette peur en toi qui te retient et contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter.

Elle s'est un peu raidie en entendant son profil.

- Ce n'est pas du profilage, ça. C'est…

- C'est quoi, Lizzie ?

- Mon passé.

- Un jour viendra où tu devras te souvenir.

- Et ce jour-là, tu seras là ?

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Bien sûr que je serai là. Je suis revenu pour ça. Pour toi. Quand tu seras prête, je serai là. Il te suffira juste de me le dire.

La voiture s'arrête. Nous allons dîner.

Entre mes escargots et sa salade d'épinards, nous discutons de mes voyages viticoles en dégustant un Châteauneuf-Du-Pape2010. Je lui parle de mon ami viticulteur près de Bordeaux _(note de l'auteur qui ne fait que passer : très belle ville ! Dégage, l'auteur ! Ici, c'est moi, Red qui raconte et si tu ne veux pas que je termine l'histoire sans toi, tu tapes sur ton clavier et tu me laisses continuer ! Merci !)_. Elle me parle de son professeur de sciences qui, quand elle avait 14 ans, avait cru bon de demander à toute la classe comment fabriquer une bombe à hydrogène. Plus tard, il avait arrêté parce qu'il était fiché comme activiste néo-nazi.

Entre mon filet mignon sauce bordelaise et son steack au poivre, nous débattons d'écologie au quotidien après nous être mis d'accord sur le peu de crédits qu'on pouvait accorder aux minces réformes étatiques pour préserver la nature quand l'humanité dépendait de ce qui la détruisait.

Puis, entre nos deux crèmes caramel, nous refaisons le monde des desserts. J'avoue un net penchant pour les glaces italiennes et elle un appétit débordant pour tout ce qui était au chocolat. Nous en concluons donc que notre prochain dîner se finirait par deux énormes glaces italiennes au chocolat.

Je passe une excellente soirée.

Sur le trajet du retour, nous ne disons plus rien. Elle regarde le paysage et sourit. Je la regarde et je souris aussi. Que dire d'autre ?

- Ray, je peux te poser une question ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un air très malicieux.

- Evidemment.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Red ou Ray ?

J'éclate de rire, ce qui semble lui faire plaisir. Sa main vient toucher la mienne.

- Ray. C'est plus…

- Intime ?

- Oui.

Je prends sa main. Premier contact volontaire entre nous depuis ce fameux soir à L.A.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Lizzie.

- Je croyais que tu préférais Liz.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Liz. Tu es le seul, depuis Sam, à pouvoir m'appeler Lizzie.

Sam…je grimace.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour lui ?

- Non. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de lui dire au-revoir.

- Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que tu le vois ainsi, tu sais. Il souffrait tellement.

- S'il devait t'arriver la même chose, tu ferais quoi, toi ?

- J'y ai déjà pensé et pris les mesures qui s'imposeront.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je veux qu'on me fasse ce que j'ai fait pour Sam.

- Il faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un pour ça, Ray.

- Bah, j'ai pas mal d'ennemis qui se feront une joie de me rendre cet ultime service.

- Et des amis ?

- Assez peu en dehors de Dembe.

- Et moi.

- Toi ? Tu veux que nous soyons amis ?

- Nous le sommes déjà plus ou moins. Je crois.

- Assez pour que tu fasses le nécessaire si je te le demande ?

Elle serre ma main et détourne ses yeux. Un laps de temps.

- Non, pas assez pour ça. Je ne pourrai jamais te tuer, Ray.

- Ôter la vie de quelqu'un dont les jours sont comptés, ce n'est pas tuer, Lizzie. C'est aimer.

- Je ne pourrai pas, je le sais.

- Cela dit, si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne suis pas sûr de te rendre ce service là non plus.

- Aimer c'est aussi vouloir préserver le plus longtemps possible l'autre afin de ne pas s'en séparer.

- Même quand la séparation est inéluctable.

- On a beau le savoir, notre cœur se défait de notre raison dans ces moments-là.

- Depuis un an, ma raison et mon cœur sont en conflit permanent.

- A cause de moi ?

- Non, à cause de ton chien. Il est adorable, tu sais ? Je sais bien qu'il aimerait que je sois comme lui, en version canine et si possible femelle, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à manger dans une écuelle et à dormir au pied de ton lit.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle rit de bon cœur. C'est si bon de la faire rire. Ma mère me disait, quand j'étais adolescent, que pour séduire une fille, je devais d'abord la faire rire. J'ai souvent oublié ce précieux conseil au cours des années écoulées. Là, curieusement, ce soir, je m'en souviens comme s'il était devenu indispensable.

- Laisse-moi te dire un secret. Je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit, ok ?

- Promis juré !

- Il dort SUR mon lit. Depuis que Tom n'est plus là, il prend toute la place et il m'arrive souvent de me blottir contre lui.

- Heureux chien !

- Cependant, si toi et lui…je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous. Une belle histoire d'amour comme la vôtre ne peut pas être gâchée par ma présence. J'irai dormir par terre à l'avenir.

- Nous t'apporterons ta soupe et tes croquettes au petit matin.

- Et vous me sortirez de temps en temps ?

- Seulement si tu consens à ne plus vivre dans ces motels où nous n'avons pas la place de nous secouer les puces.

Elle cesse de rire mais laisse ma main dans la sienne.

- J'ai prévu de louer un appartement. Ou une maison. Prochainement.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, Ray. Je ne suis pas toi.

- Des fois, cela me pèse également.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme moi alors ?

- Sais-tu à combien ma tête est mise à prix actuellement ?

- Euh…non.

- Selon les rumeurs, on prétend qu'un homme est prêt à payer deux millions de dollars pour me voir mort.

- Seulement deux millions ? Tu vaux mieux !

- Merci. Du coup, comme je tiens un peu à ma tête, il est plus sage de ne pas avoir d'adresse fixe.

Je la vois qui réfléchit, la tête posée contre la vitre, tout en me regardant.

- Si on t'en veut à ce point, on peut s'en prendre à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Je vais encore vivre dans des motels. C'est plus sûr.

- Non, Lizzie. Tu es sous haute protection. Où que tu sois. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de vivre une vie normale à cause de moi.

- Ray, je n'ai plus de vie normale depuis que je te connais.

- Je sais. Pardon.

- Tu sais qui est l'homme qui veut ta mort ?

- Pas encore.

Ce mensonge me coûte. Je sais, bien sûr, qui est derrière tout ça. Et ce n'est pas Berlin. L'homme qui est responsable de tout est le dernier homme sur ma liste. Celui que nous ferons tomber un jour. Celui qui paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à Lizzie, ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il a fait à ma famille et à la fille de Berlin. Mais le moment n'est pas venu. Pas encore. Et Lizzie ne doit pas le savoir.

Parvenus devant le motel où dort Lizzie, je descends et l'accompagne à sa porte.

- Merci Ray. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. En tous points.

- Moi aussi. On remet ça demain soir ?

- Très volontiers.

- Nous ferons quelque chose de différent demain. Plus léger en tout cas.

- Je t'avais dit que les escargots seraient lourds à digérer.

- Confidence pour confidence, les escargots se portent mieux que la crème caramel dans mon estomac.

- J'avoue qu'elle était aussi de trop pour moi.

- Donc, demain soir, on fait léger.

- Oui chef !

Je reprends sa main et pose un baiser dessus.

- Monsieur est bien galant ce soir.

- Je fais de mon mieux, gente dame.

Elle me sourit en s'approchant très près de moi. Puis, sans crier gare, elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement. Et elle s'éloigne.

- Bonne nuit, Ray.

- Lizzie…merci.

Elle entre dans sa chambre sur un ultime regard et, après avoir passé au moins 2 bonnes minutes à fixer cette porte close, je repars. Frustré mais heureux. Vivement demain soir !

Je dois lui parler de mes cicatrices. Plus je pense à la soirée qui s'annonce et plus cela devient évident. Je me vois mal lui refaire le plan contre le mur.

Problème : comment aborder la chose sans la faire fuir ?

- Dembe, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

- Je t'écoute, Ray.

- Ma relation avec Lizzie va peut-être – enfin, je l'espère – prendre un nouveau virage ce soir.

- Et tu dois lui parler avant, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu as une idée ?

- Le mieux serait qu'elle commence par se souvenir de cette nuit-là avant qu'elle ne voit tes cicatrices.

- Et je l'y emmène comment ?

- L'hypnose.

- C'est risqué.

- Tu peux toujours le lui proposer.

- Tu sauras ne l'orienter que sur cette nuit-là ?

- Oui. Néanmoins, une fois qu'elle aura commencé à se souvenir, il se peut que le reste revienne aussi, Ray.

- Je veux cette femme, Dembe. Je veux lui faire l'amour sans crainte. Je veux qu'elle me caresse et qu'elle m'aime.

- Et tu accepteras que cela lui fasse courir encore plus de dangers que maintenant ?

- Soit c'est ça, soit je la perds. Si elle est prête à avancer avec moi, je ne vois pas comment je peux refuser. Parce que si je le fais, elle ne comprendra pas et quand Lizzie ne comprend pas, elle rejette.

- C'est toi qui décide, Ray. Moi, je te dis ce que je peux faire. Toi, tu connais les enjeux. Mais si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire la vérité. Sans quoi, votre relation n'ira pas loin.

- Je sais.

- Le fait que vous restiez ici ce soir rend les choses plus faciles à faire. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand intervenir si tu veux que je le fasse.

- D'accord. Merci mon frère.

Les heures passent avec une lenteur épuisante. Nerveusement.

(A suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

Les heures passent avec une lenteur épuisante. Nerveusement.

A 18h, je commande le repas afin qu'il nous soit livré vers 20h. Si séance d'hypnose il doit y avoir, ce sera une fois qu'elle aura dîné.

Plutôt qu'une douche, j'opte pour un long bain, bien chaud parce que je suis tendu comme un arc.

Et à 19h, Dembe m'avertit que Lizzie est arrivée.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Lizzie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ce soir, cela ne te dérange pas si nous restons ici ?

- Non, du tout. Sauf si je suis au menu, évidemment.

- J'ai arrêté de manger la chair humaine récemment. Cela me donnait des brûlures d'estomac.

- Oui, je sais, les remontées acides. J'ai arrêté aussi pour les mêmes raisons.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu as du Martini blanc ?

- Je dois avoir ça, oui.

Je nous sers deux Martinis et elle vient s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'installe en face, sur le fauteuil. Si je suis nerveux, elle semble en revanche parfaitement détendue.

- Ah, j'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui.

- C'est bizarre, ça.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Sur la table basse, j'attrape le livre que j'ai mis de côté pour elle et le lui tends. Elle regarde le titre et se met à rire.

- « L'Histoire de l'art italien pour les nuls ». Ray…c'est ça ton cours ?

- Non, ça c'est juste le manuel de soutien, pour faire tes devoirs à la maison.

- Je vais avoir des devoirs ?

- Et des contrôles aussi avec notes et appréciations.

- Tu prends ton rôle très à cœur, monsieur le Professeur.

- Tiens, tu vois, ça c'est un métier noble que j'aurais aimé faire.

- Tu n'es pas assez patient.

- Je peux l'être, quand l'élève est prometteur.

- Suis-je prometteuse ?

- Il y a du potentiel, oui.

Elle le parcourt rapidement. Je sais très bien qu'elle s'en moque éperdument, qu'elle n'est pas venue là pour ça.

- Tout va bien, Ray ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu me sembles nerveux, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, je t'assure, tout va bien.

- Ray, je te connais. Crache le morceau !

Oh et puis zut ! Le dîner attendra !

- Que sais-tu de l'hypnose, Lizzie ?

- Que c'est une pratique courante chez les psys afin d'aider leurs patients à accéder à des souvenirs enfouis dans leur subconscient.

- En as-tu déjà fait l'expérience ?

- En tant que psy, oui. En tant que patiente, non. Pourquoi ?

- Serais-tu prête à le faire ce soir ?

- Ah...Qui va m'hypnotiser, toi ?

- Non, Dembe.

- Il sait aussi faire ça ?

- Oui. Mais si tu n'es pas prête, ça peut attendre.

- Disons que ça me terrorise un peu, je dois te l'avouer. Cependant, je sais aussi que tant que mes souvenirs seront bloqués dans mon subconscient, je n'avancerai pas. Et pas avec toi non plus.

- As-tu envie d'avancer avec moi, Lizzie ?

- Je pensais que c'était justement pour ça que j'avais accepté ces rendez-vous. Ecoute, hier soir, j'ai passé une soirée exceptionnelle avec toi. Il y manquait néanmoins un petit quelque chose. Et c'est ça que tu voudrais que je trouve en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est ce petit quelque chose qui nous lie.

- Pas que ça, Lizzie.

- Le sexe pour le sexe c'est bon pour les autres mais pas avec moi, c'est ça ?

- Pas avec toi, non.

- Et la raison de cette différence est cachée dans ma mémoire.

- Oui.

- Eh bien…et si cela tournait mal ?

- C'est le risque. Mais je crois qu'il devient nécessaire de le courir. Pour toi. Pour nous.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir mal, Ray ?

Je grimace.

- Probablement, oui.

- Tu vas rester près de moi ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- D'accord. Dis à Dembe que je suis prête. Il faut en finir.

- Lizzie…

- Ca va aller, Ray.

J'appelle Dembe.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, agent Keen ?

- Oui, Dembe. Attendez, juste une minute. Ray, tu peux m'embrasser, s'il te plait ?

Je viens m'asseoir tout contre elle et prends son visage dans mes mains avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle ouvre la sienne et nos langues se retrouvent enfin. Le baiser traîne en longueur, sa main et la mienne serrées sur mon cœur. Puis nous nous séparons. Je reste toutefois le front appuyé contre le sien.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. C'est bon, Dembe, on peut commencer.

Et il démarre. Peu à peu, je la vois s'endormir.

- Agent Keen, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Dembe.

- Bien. Je vais vous demander de vous souvenir d'un soir de Noël quand vous aviez 4 ans. Votre père est là, à la maison.

- Oui, je le vois. Il est avec un autre monsieur mais je ne peux pas voir son visage. Ils se disputent, je crois. Papa crie très fort et l'autre monsieur le menace de tout dire sur un truc que je ne comprends pas.

- Où est votre mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. Papa vient de me voir et me dit de retourner me coucher sinon, le Père Noël ne va pas passer.

- Vous obéissez ?

- Un moment. Mais il y a du bruit dans la maison et des cris aussi.

- Qui est-ce qui crie ?

- Maman et le monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Que papa est fou et qu'il faut partir. Maman dit qu'elle ne partira pas sans moi.

- Où est votre père ?

- Je ne le vois pas. Après, il y a un grand bruit et quand je regarde dans les escaliers, je vois le monsieur qui se bat avec papa.

- Votre père a une arme dans sa main ?

- Non, il a quelque chose en feu dans la main.

Elle s'agite. Je fais signe à Dembe de ne pas insister sur ce passage.

- Très bien, agent Keen. Maintenant, vous êtes dans votre chambre. Il y a encore du bruit ?

- Papa et maman ne crient plus. Mais ça sent bizarre dans la maison.

- Ca sent quoi ?

- La fumée, comme celle de la cheminée. Alors je vais voir dans le couloir et…j'ai peur.

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Le feu. Il y a le feu partout. Il monte maintenant dans les escaliers. Je pleure et j'appelle maman. Elle ne répond pas.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je vais me mettre contre la fenêtre mais je suis trop petite pour l'ouvrir.

- Et après ?

- Après le feu entre ma chambre. Je crie, je pleure, je vais étouffer.

Elle s'agite de nouveau énormément, revivant ces instants de terreur comme si elle avait 4 ans. Je la serre contre moi. Je commence à m'en vouloir de lui faire revivre ça. Dembe attend mon signal pour arrêter. Je lui fais signe de continuer. Il faut qu'elle se souvienne de la suite.

- Agent Keen, vous voulez arrêter ?

- Non, je veux sortir de la maison mais je ne peux pas. Mes jouets sont en feu aussi. Je veux attraper mon coffret mais je me brûle la main. Et là, il y a le monsieur avec son manteau noir qui arrive vers moi.

- Vous voyez son visage ?

- Oui mais je ne le connais pas. Il est jeune et il est beau.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il veut prendre ma main.

- Vous avez peur ?

- Oui. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal.

- Il vous parle ?

- Il m'appelle Lizzie. Il me dit que nous allons tous les deux sortir de là et que je ne dois pas avoir peur de lui. Il me donne mon Jeannot Lapin.

- Que faites-vous alors ?

- Je prends sa main.

Simultanément, elle lâche la mienne.

- Il vous emmène ?

- Oui, il me porte dans ses bras et me sort de la maison. Je ferme les yeux. Je l'entends qui crie fort à un moment.

- Il crie quoi ?

- Un gros mot. Et il dit qu'il a mal aussi. Puis après on est dehors. Y'a des ambulances et des pompiers et on emmène le monsieur pour le soigner.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

- J'entends une dame dire qu'il a été brûlé dans le dos.

- Et maintenant, vous voyez mieux son visage ?

- Il me rappelle Ray, en plus jeune. Il a l'air si gentil quand il me sourit. Je décide que je l'aime bien.

- Il se passe quoi ensuite ?

- Je demande où sont papa et maman. Personne ne me répond. Et le monsieur s'en va dans une ambulance. Moi, je reste seule, là, avec un docteur et des gens que je ne connais pas. Je veux ma maman.

Je fais signe à Dembe de stopper.

- Parfait, agent Keen. Cela suffit pour ce soir. Vous allez vous réveiller maintenant.

Il claque dans ses doigts et Lizzie rouvre les yeux. Je lis en elle une telle souffrance ! Et de l'incompréhension aussi. Elle regarde sa main, me regarde, puis de nouveau sa main. Dembe nous laisse.

- Comment te sens-tu, Lizzie ?

- En vie. Perdue. Mal. Et toi ?

- Anxieux.

- Tu as des raisons de l'être n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute, oui.

Elle se lève brusquement.

- Sans doute ? Ray, que faisais-tu dans cette maison ?

Je soupire. Nous y voilà. Je redoutais cet instant depuis longtemps. Je le redoutais et c'est pourtant moi qui l'y ai conduite.

- J'obéissais aux ordres, Lizzie. Je devais essayer de raisonner ton père afin qu'il se rende aux autorités.

- Pour quoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Disons, que, pour faire simple, il avait mis ta vie et celle de ta mère en danger en voulant jouer les cadors, en solo. Il a méchamment énervé les mauvaises personnes.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes battus, tous les deux ?

- Il refusait de m'écouter. L'incendie était accidentel. Il n'a jamais voulu mettre le feu à votre maison, avec ta mère et toi à l'intérieur, qui plus est. Surtout toi. Il t'aimait, tu sais.

- Qui a mis le feu ?

- La torche qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il a glissé reculant contre la cheminée. La torche a touché les rideaux et tout s'est enflammé beaucoup trop rapidement.

- Et ma mère ?

- Quand j'ai accouru pour l'aider à sortir, elle ne respirait plus. Les fumées l'avaient asphyxiée.

- Mon père est mort ce jour-là ?

- Non. A priori, il vit toujours.

- Tu le connaissais bien ?

- Non. C'est toi qui m'as parlé de lui quand tu chantonnais son air préféré. Nous nous sommes vus à 3 reprises, tous les deux. Ce soir là, le lendemain à l'hôpital et quelques mois plus tard, quand Sam t'a prise avec lui. A chaque fois, tu fredonnais cet air. Puis, un jour, Sam m'a dit que tu ne le fredonnais plus. Que tu avais oublié.

- Pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais plus ? Et pourquoi, dans ma mémoire, mon père me sortait des flammes, pas toi.

- Ce que tu as vécu ce soir-là était dramatique, Lizzie. Traumatique. Certains médecins pensaient que tu en garderais sûrement des séquelles psychologiques.

- J'ai tout enfoui en moi pour éviter d'en avoir, justement.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne crois pas. Même si je ne comprends pas tout. Tu as été blessé en me sauvant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu à ce que tu te souviennes de tout ça avant que…

- Avant que nous allions plus loin, toi et moi.

- C'est ça.

- Tu as gardé des cicatrices ?

- La partie supérieure de mon dos a été brûlée, Lizzie. Au niveau des épaules surtout.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Ray, tes blessures sont mes blessures. Par contre, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.

- Et te dire quoi ? « Coucou Lizzie, c'est moi, tu te souviens du fou furieux qui t'a sortie des flammes quand tu avais 4 ans ? » Tu avais oublié l'incendie. Quand je t'ai demandé d'où te venait ta cicatrice à la main, j'ai compris que Sam avait dit vrai et que tu avais effectivement tout oublié. Un soir, j'en ai discuté avec un ami psy qui m'a conseillé d'attendre que tu sois prête à te souvenir pour te parler de notre passé commun. Alors j'ai attendu. Ce fut dur, tu sais. Dur de devoir te cacher cette histoire par peur de te faire du mal.

- Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, tu sais.

- Tu vas arriver à gérer, maintenant ? Parce que d'autres souvenirs vont revenir, désormais. Des bons et des moins bons.

- Je sais bien. Mais ai-je le choix ? La machine est enclenchée et je dois faire face, en adulte. Je connais bien les mécanismes de la mémoire et je sais que si j'ai tellement tenu à ce que mon père soit mon sauveur c'est parce que, inconsciemment, je refusais d'admettre des vérités plus atroces à son sujet.

- Je serai là, Lizzie. Toujours. Pour toi.

- Mon héros à la vie à la mort ?

- C'est mon côté Han Solo.

Elle sourit.

- C'est à cause de tout ça que tu es réapparu dans ma vie ?

Evidemment, la question devait arriver, tôt ou tard. Mentir. Je dois lui mentir. J'ai horreur de ça !

- Je voulais te revoir.

- La vérité, Red !

- Ok, j'avoue. Sam m'a montré une photo de toi, quand tu t'es mariée. Tu étais devenue très belle et j'ai eu envie de te revoir. Pas la petite fille mais la femme.

- Dès le départ, tu avais une idée derrière la tête ?

- Oh, j'en ai eu plusieurs depuis !

- Ray…

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être un homme, Lizzie. Et de te désirer plus que tout. Ca me rend fou !

- Fou, tu l'es depuis bien avant moi, je le crains.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'intéresses à moi, pas vrai ?

- J'admets que les rouages de ton cerveau mériteraient bien une thèse.

- On va faire un échange alors : je te laisse étudier mon cerveau si tu me laisses étudier ton corps.

- Obsédé !

- J'assume. Alors, on fait un deal ?

- Je vais y réfléchir en dînant.

- Femme cruelle.

- J'assume.

Et elle rit. Là, ça va mieux, on va se détendre.

Je vais chercher le plateau repas dans la pièce d'à côté où Dembe regarde la télévision.

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui. Merci Dembe.

- Ca va aller maintenant ? Je veux dire entre elle et toi.

- Je l'espère.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, tu peux y aller mon ami. Merci encore.

Il part dans sa chambre, face à ma suite. Un peu d'intimité entre Lizzie et moi ne peut que nous faire du bien.

- Le dîner de madame est servi.

- Qu'y a-t-il de bon ce soir ?

- Salade du chef et toasts au foie gras.

- Parfait. A la fois léger et nourrissant.

- On avait dit léger, ce soir. J'ai pensé que c'était pas mal.

- Tu as bien pensé.

- Tu veux boire autre chose ?

- Non, de l'eau, ça ira très bien. Je veux garder les idées claires.

- Bien.

Tandis que nous dînons en silence, je la surprends plusieurs fois en train de me regarder.

- J'ai un truc de travers ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me regardes sans en avoir l'air depuis un moment.

- Je me demande juste comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me souvenir de toi. Tu étais très beau quand tu étais jeune.

- Ah parce que je ne le suis plus ? Quelle déception !

- Tu as gagné en charme, en charisme, en maturité.

- Et c'est mieux ou pas ?

- C'est différent. Cela dit, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rassurer sur ta capacité à plaire aux femmes, Ray.

- Je me moque des autres. La seule qui m'intéresse a…

Je m'approche d'elle en souriant.

- A quoi ?

- Des miettes sur la joue.

- Où ça ?

Je passe mon doigt sur sa joue pour enlever les quelques miettes que je mets immédiatement dans ma bouche.

- Très sensuel.

- Je suis un homme sensuel.

- Je ne le nie pas.

Elle me sourit et croque dans un autre toast. Le temps que je détourne la tête pour regarder mon assiette, je m'aperçois en la relevant qu'elle a désormais des miettes et un peu de foie gras sur le menton.

- Lizzie, tu manges comme un cochon. Tu as du foie gras sur le menton.

Elle passe un doigt sur son menton.

- Ici ?

- Non, plus haut.

Je guide son doigt vers la nourriture résiduelle.

- Tu veux le goûter ?

- Non, c'est le tien.

Alors elle met son doigt dans sa bouche et en lèche lentement le contour.

- Très sexy.

- Je suis une femme sexy.

- Et sensuelle aussi.

- Moins que toi.

- Plus que moi ! J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Tu me demandes l'autorisation ?

- Je ne veux pas prendre une gifle !

- A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire, Ray.

- Et voilà que tu me cites Corneille ! Belle, sexy, sensuelle et cultivée. Je suis mort !

- Je n'espère pas. J'ai besoin de toi, en vie.

- Pour étudier mon cerveau ?

- Et ton corps.

- Lizzie…

C'en est trop. Je prends ses lèvres. Et alors qu'elle se laisse aller dans mes bras, jouant avec ma langue, défaisant savamment les boutons de mon gilet, je prends conscience qu'elle ne s'en ira pas. Mais nous y allons lentement ce soir.

- Ray, tu sais la dernière fois, à L.A., j'ai pris peur en comprenant la force de mon désir pour toi. C'était si fort et si inattendu aussi. Si je m'étais souvenu de toi ce soir là, j'aurais su qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. J'étais tombée amoureuse à l'âge de 4 ans de ce beau garçon qui m'avait sauvée des flammes. C'était toi, Ray. Toi depuis toujours.

- Malgré mon âge avancé ?

- Si tu parviens à monter 5 étages en courant, tu dois encore tenir la route.

En souriant, je caresse ses bras comme elle caresse mon torse à travers ma chemise. Mon gilet a disparu. Je sens qu'elle s'attaque aux boutons de ma chemise à présent. Je la laisse faire, n'osant pas encore la déshabiller. C'est elle qui doit diriger nos ébats. Je veux qu'elle fasse de moi ce que bon lui plaira.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant une main sur la peau de ma poitrine, jouant avec les rares poils qui la recouvrent. Puis sa main part à la découverte de mon buste tout entier en enlevant délicatement ma chemise. Là, elle dépose des baisers humides par ci, par là. Je caresse sa nuque. Elle redresse la tête et m'interroge du regard. Je la rassure d'un sourire.

- Je suis à toi, Lizzie. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Elle vient alors derrière moi et contemple un instant mon dos.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne souffre plus.

- Ray…

Elle passe sa langue sur chacune des cicatrices, laissant un sillon de feu sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. Elle revient face à moi et m'embrasse. Encore. Je ne la touche plus. Elle prend ma main et en embrasse la paume avant de happer un de mes doigts dans sa bouche. Ca, c'est définitivement hot ! Puis elle descend ses mains vers la ceinture de mon pantalon dont elle défait les crans. Elle en vient naturellement à faire descendre ma braguette. Une fois le pantalon prêt à rejoindre mon gilet et ma chemise sur le sol, elle enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes puis tire sur mon pantalon. Me voici en caleçon devant elle. Ses yeux ont viré au bleu foncé avec un éclair lumineux. Va-t-elle aller plus loin de suite ? Non, elle me regarde et s'écarte de moi. Et là, stupéfaction, elle enlève son chemisier, sans me quitter des yeux, puis son jean avec une lenteur calculée. Elle me frôle parfois et se recule, me laissant apprécier des yeux son jeu d'effeuillage. Elle me tourne le dos et je la vois dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Je me retiens de la toucher. Enfin, elle se remet côté pile, les seins fermes et bien droits pointés vers moi. Et là, je ne peux plus résister ! Il faut que je la touche. Hélas, elle intercepte ma main.

- Attends…attends encore un peu.

- Lizzie !

Tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne, elle la guide vers mon caleçon. Ensemble, nous le faisons descendre le long de mes jambes. Je suis nu devant elle, nos mains jointes sur mon bas ventre. Elle retire sa main et enlève très très lentement sa culotte (Tanga, selon moi). Mes yeux n'en peuvent plus. Elle est si belle, ainsi. Splendide dans sa nudité. Mon désir est à son comble.

Elle se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Maintenant, Ray. Maintenant.

Je la fais doucement basculer sur moi, promenant mes mains partout, embrassant son corps, ses lèvres, son corps à nouveau. Elle n'est pas en reste, jouant avec mes tétons de la pointe de sa langue, caressant ma virilité d'une main, m'embrassant en rythme du mouvement qu'elle donne à sa main. J'aime ça. Mais si elle continue, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! J'ai trop envie d'elle.

- Lizzie, j'ai envie de toi. Beaucoup trop.

- Alors, viens, Ray. Viens.

Et sur ce canapé, je l'allonge côté dossier et viens m'allonger contre elle. Là, elle me guide vers elle et…j'y suis ! Maintenant je suis un homme comblé. J'ai la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, je suis en elle, elle est tout autour de moi.

Plusieurs positions plus tard, nous laissons le plaisir nous envahir. Elle repose désormais sur moi, totalement alanguie.

- Dorénavant, Ray, le seul sport que je vais pratiquer c'est faire l'amour avec toi. Je n'avais pas menti à Milton : tu es un amant fabuleux.

- Ma partenaire y est pour beaucoup. Lizzie, je t'aime, tu sais. Tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je la conduis à la chambre et nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre. Je suis heureux. Pour la première fois depuis 30 ans, je suis heureux.

FIN


End file.
